Generic covering modules are used in automotive engineering to cover the sheet metal car body on the inside of the roof of the vehicle toward the interior. In a nontechnical context, such a covering module is often referred to as a “headliner.”
A plurality of function elements that may be used by the driver or the other passengers of the vehicle are provided in modern vehicles. To be able to accommodate the plurality of function elements in the motor vehicle, the trend has been to arrange many of these function elements in the overhead area. In assembly of the vehicle, these function elements must therefore be mounted individually on the covering module.
The assembly of function elements on the cover modules is tedious and time-consuming because of the arrangement of generic covering modules on the inside of the roof. i.e., in the overhead area for the assembly personnel.